


What Doesn't Kill you Makes you Stronger

by conversekitten



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Origin Story, but leave a nice comment anyway, elder kettle will return!, fuck off if you don't like that, married to the devil, mr. wheezy is desperate, this is before the whole game, transgender character, yes there is mpreg in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: There was a time before King Dice had made a deal with the Devil and had been happy and in a relationship that had been everything he had ever wanted. A loving partner, a nice home, and a child on the way. But we join our main character as he struggles to find a home in the devil's casino after being with and leaving his soul mate and trying to raise a child by himself.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is all my friend's fault because they got me into the ship spotted kettle and I do like the ship snake eyes or devil dice as some people call it, but I had to at least write the first chapter to get it out of my system. I may continue this or not but if you think I should then please tell me. Also this has a trans king dice and he is pregnant so if you don't like that then kindly leave. Also in my au King Dice was called Kaleb Dice before hand and the younger Elder kettle was called Eldrich kettle. Okay, here we go!

Kaleb Dice sighed as he pushed a tree branch out of his face, scratching his hand in the process.

The moon illuminated his pathway just enough so he could see down the trail that led through the forest. He trudged on, stopping every few minutes to rub his distended stomach and calm the baby kicking away. They hadn't been this active since two weeks ago, when he had been happily enjoying a cup of tea with Eldrich Kettle. The very thought of that made Kaleb's heart tighten and tears threaten his eyes as he thought of the cozy bed that they had shared and the big question that he was going to ask, as well as the nights that they had.....

The man shook those thoughts from his head and carried on down the path, hoping to find some sort of lodging for the night. Leaves picked up in the small gust of wind and Kaleb shivered. He had a thin coat on and a scarf but it did little to help keep him warm in these conditions. He knew these woods like the back of his hand though and he was sure that there was a cabin nearby belonging to the islands farmer, Rose Carnation. He would simply ask to stay just one night then head out on his own tomorrow. But before he could take one more step, he felt a wave of pain shoot through his body. 

Kaleb cried out in pain and laid down against a nearby tree, sitting on the dirt ground and gripping his stomach tightly. The baby inside was kicking like crazy and if Kaleb was correct then contractions were starting through his whole body. 

This baby was coming and there was nothing to stop it.

Kaleb sobbed as he took off his jacket and put it under himself before laying on his back and crying out as a new wave of pain coursed through his body. He panted heavily and sobbed loudly, praying to whatever god there was that this pain would end soon. He did not notice a figure coming out of the brush and stopping beside him.

"Problem there traveler?" 

Kaleb looked up to see a hooded figure standing over him and he sobbed.

"P-please would you call for help? I-I'm in l-labor." 

To Kaleb's surprise, the figure chuckled.

"I would love to help you, but at what cost?" 

"W-what?"

"Well you obviously will need help taking care of this child because from what I can tell you have no home and no income, so how will you be able to afford the necessities to take care of an infant? I know how to help you but all you have to do is say yes." 

Kaleb was confused but a wave of pain passed through his body that caused him to cry out.

"o-okay..what do I have to do?" 

The hooded figure smiled and out of thin air produced a piece of parchment.

"All you have to do is sign your name on this piece of paper, and we will be linked together to provide for this newborn miracle of life, much like a business proposal." 

Kaleb was about to question the stranger when suddenly he felt a pressure in his abdomen. 

The baby was ready to come out.

"Okay!! Okay..yes I accept." 

Kaleb shakily took the quill pen and signed the parchment then it disappeared and the figure went to keel down in front of him. The figure pulled his pants down to his ankles then spread his legs before cupping their hands under him.

"Alright, now push and don't let up. Push!!" 

Kalen sobbed as he pushed just like the figure instructed him to and after a few seconds he lay back, gasping for breath and sobbing.

"It-it hurts too much!!" Kaleb sobbed but the figure pressed.

"Keep pushing!! Don't give up!!" 

Kaleb sobbed as he took a deep breath then pushed again, screaming as tears dribbled down his face. He felt the baby moving and he kept on as the figure squeezed his thigh.

"I can see the head so keep going!!"

Kaleb sobbed pitifully but he took a very deep breath then pushed with all that he had, screaming the entire time until he felt relief and a small cry echoed though the woods. The figure held up a small being that had rosy cheeks and was covered with bits of blood.

"It's a girl!" 

Kaleb sobbed happily as he took the newborn from the figure. She was beautiful with a sugar bowl for a head and a purple button nose with eyes that gleamed as brightly as emeralds. Kaleb looked up at the stranger and smiled.

"Thank you stranger."

The stranger chuckled and then they pulled their hood off to reveal......

The devil himself.

"You're welcome....husband."


	2. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe and sound in the casino, King Dice contemplates his future and the future of his daughter. Should he stay or should he try his luck and leave to venture out on his own? Then again, Dice was never good with luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with another chapter! This one is going to be short because I have to go to bed and get up early tomorrow to get groceries but anyway here we go!

Kaleb Dice held the bottle at an angle so Sugar wouldn't get gas while she was eating. 

It had been the devil's idea to name the baby Sugar since she looked so sweet and cute in his opinion. Dice had been surprised by the devil's kindness, since everyone on the island had made him out to be a complete monster. He had guided Dice and Sugar to the casino and had pushed aside anyone who had given Dice a strange look with the little bundle in his arms. Sugar had cried a great deal of the way there since she was probably cold and hungry, but once they had made it to the casino and into the kitchen, the devil had told his imps to fetch a warm blanket and the cook to prepare a bottle of warm milk. 

When the bottle was almost empty and sugar had stopped drinking, Dice put her over his shoulder and patted her back while bouncing her gently. He had grown up with a younger sibling and had a lot of training with babies so he knew how to take care of them. He just never though he would have.......

Pushing those thoughts away, Dice kept patting Sugar on her back until she burped then she snuggled against his chest before falling into a calm sleep. Dice laid back in the armchair that the devil had let him settle into in a lavish bedroom. The ceilings were painted red with black furniture decorating the whole room and gold touches here and there, giving the room a very gothic but rich feel to it. Dice figured that this was the devil's bedroom due to the king size bed that lay against the wall with red silky looking sheets and a gold headboard. 

Speaking of which, the devil entered the room and he smiled when he saw Dice.

"She asleep?" he asked and Dice nodded.

"She's so quiet too. Never raises her voice above a whisper." 

The devil smiled then held out his hands.

"I think it's time we put her to bed." 

Dice suddenly felt quite protective of Sugar and he stood before crossing the room to lay her in the crib that the devil had told his imps to make.

"I apologize mister devil, but I don't feel comfortable with Sugar being held by-"

"A stranger?" 

Dice paused for a moment after covering Sugar with a blanket and tucking her in.

"Dice, you don't need to worry about me being careless. Hell, I have about 666 imps that I have taken care of since their creation, so I know a thing or two about taking care of babies." 

Kaleb nodded but he looked nervous. The devil came over and put his hands on Dice's shoulders.

"Hey, don't worry about the kid. She's in good hands, and you could use a break after what you've been through. Hows about you sleep in here tonight?"

Dice could sense the slight hint of arousel in the devil's voice and he had to remind himself that this was the literal devil he was talking about.

"Um...thank you but I'll be fine sleeping on the couch."

The devil looked like he was about to protest but then he smiled.

"You're right. You should be rested for tomorrow when we begin our preparations."

Dice looked confused.

"Preparations?" 

The Devil nodded.

"Of course. You can't really expect you to be my husband by just some piece of paper can you? We need to be joined in unholy matrimony." 

Dice looked taken aback.

"I-I never agreed to marry you!"

The devil grinned then he produced the parchment.

"Oh yes you did because according to this, you agreed that you would be my partner for life until this child reaches adulthood." 

Dice looked over the contract and he saw that it did indeed state that and that he had signed his name....on the dotted line. Dice suddenly felt sick and his head was spinning as he sat down on the edge of the bed. The devil sat down behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"Don't worry my beloved fiance, I'll make sure to take good care of you and our little miracle."


	3. Meet the crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaleb meets the imps and plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this story has been so slow with updates but I've been working on commissions and you know how that goes. But here is the next one and please leave constructive feedback!

The morning came too quickly in Kaleb's opinion.

There were a few nice things about it though like the devil giving Kaleb a brand new wardrobe to replace his simple brown trousers and white collared shirt. He also received his own bedroom which was like the devil's bedroom but the fanciness of it was toned down just a little bit. It had a comfortable king size bed with purple sheets and a canopy and velvet curtains that hung over the windows that led out onto a balcony. The furniture was black and it was polished as well as comfortable and the finishing touch was a white bassinet next to the bed with fluffy pillows and a purple blanket. The devil had told Dice that he wanted him to be comfortable here at the casino, since this is technically now the home that they will share. Dice had thanked him and then was led to the dining room where the devil sat him down at a semi long table and put Sugar in a high chair next to him. The devil sat himself down at dice's right side then he rang a small bell which caused three medium sized imps to push a cart out of the kitchen. They took the lids off of the platters to reveal a wonderful smelling breakfast of eggs, sausage links, potatoes, fresh baked bread that had been toasted, three different jams, two pitchers of orange juice and blood marys, and a bottle of warm milk for Sugar with pieces of fruit for her to suck on. 

"Help yourself Dice and eat your fill because we have a long day of planning ahead of us." the devil said as he spooned eggs, sausage, and potatoes onto his plate and poured himself a blood mary. Dice took a few links, a small portion of eggs, and a glass of orange juice but stopped when Sugar was whining. The imps were trying to feed her but she wasn't used to them yet and she didn't like them. Dice took the bottle from the imps then picked Sugar up and cradled her in the crook of his arm before giving her the bottle. Soon enough she was eating and the devil chuckled.

"She loves her mama doesn't she?" 

Dice felt a bit strange at being referred to as Sugar's mother and to be honest he felt somewhat.....insulted. He felt the need to reply with a comment of his own but he quickly remembered who he was talking to. The imps lingered for a little bit then the devil snapped his fingers and made a shooing motion with his hand. They left the room and Dice put Sugar over his shoulder to burp her after she finished the bottle. She went to sleep against dice's chest and he was able to take a few bites of breakfast.

"What sort of plans will be made today mister devil?" 

The devil shoved another sausage link into his mouth then took a sip of the blood mary. 

"Please Dice call me Devil. Mister devil is for the workers to call me and I think you have the right to call me that seeing as we're technically married." 

Dice nodded. He was still iffy on this whole arrangement mainly because he barely knew anything about the devil besides what people had told him. They described him as being a lumbering and frightening creature with multiple eyes and a maw bigger than that of a shark. However, for the most part he was polite to Dice and he had to admit that the devil was handsome. The devil wiped his mouth with a napkin then downed the rest of the blood mary.

"The imps are going to take your measurements so they can start making your wedding attire and I'm going to meet with the wedding planner today so we can talk about how to decorate the ballroom here in the casino. If you need anything you can ask my adviser, Mister Wheezy." 

Dice nodded and the imps cleared the table as the devil stood and smiled at a sleeping Sugar. 

"And don't worry, the entertainers Pip and Dot will watch after Sugar as well as Mangosteen. They're good with babies and kids." 

Dice still felt a little nervous about leaving Sugar with a group of strangers. She was only one day old and even though she didn't cry a lot and slept most of the day away, did a group of strangers really know what to do if she woke up scared, hungry, or in need of changing? The devil could sense Dice's hesitation and he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. The imps will be keeping an eye on everyone to make sure that Sugar is being taken care of." 

Dice smiled slightly and he nodded before letting one of the bigger Imps take Sugar and carry her towards the pool hall where Mangosteen was. The devil put his arm around Dice's shoulders and squeezed them.

"Now how about we go and meet Mister Wheezy?"


	4. Babies and Brides to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a wedding is planned out and babies are taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this one because I do not think anyone in the casino would know how to take care of an infant lol and we meet wheezy too!

Mangosteen put his pool cue down on the table and situated the balls on the table to form a triangle. Then he turned and stared down at the unknown creature laying in a bassinet next to the pool table. 

Sugar stared at Mangosteen, a pacifier in her mouth and her emerald green eyes full of curiosity. Who was this hulking figure and why was he looking at her? He wasn't her mama or that hairy man with big teeth, so why was he here? And why was his head all round and black with a white circle on it?

Sugar cocked her head to the side and Mangosteen chuckled. 

"Yeah I dunno how ta feel 'bout you either. You are awfully cute though. Wanna learn how ta play pool?" 

Sugar reached up towards Mangosteen wanting to be picked up. 

"What's that? You wanna' I should pick you up? I dunno...never picked up a baby before." 

Sugar began to fuss. 

"Okay okay, calm down kiddo. Awright, I'll pick ya up." 

Mangosteen carefully reached into the bassinet, put his hands under Sugar's armpits, and he gently picked her up out of the bassinet. He quickly put her against his chest then when she began to slip, he quickly moved one hand under her thighs then used his other to keep her head close to his chest. When it looked like she wouldn't fall, he relaxed. 

Sugar looked up at him and he looked down at her. 

"Heh...hey there kiddo." 

Sugar just stares at him and she clutches at the air towards his head wanting to play with it like a ball. 

"Oooh pip lookit the baby!" 

Mangosteen looked up to see the domino duo Pip and Dot come into the room. Dot's eyes were sparkling as she looked at the baby and Pip rolled his eyes. 

"Calm down Dot it's just a baby." 

"Just a baby? Pip that adorable child is cuter than a kitten and puppy all cuddled up in an Easter basket! She's as pretty as a magnolia in May!" 

Mangosteen chuckled.

"Yeah uh da boss told me he wanted me ta watch her fer his new fiance." 

Dot gasped dramatically. 

"You wouldn't happen ta be talkin' 'bout that absolutely stunnin' bo-hunk that walked in here last night wouldya?" 

Mangosteen nodded.

"Yeah dat's da one. This kiddo is his baby." 

"Well my stars I wonder what kinda lady would jes' throw that hunka eye candy outta the winda'?" 

Pip rolled his eyes. 

"Obviously one that don't care fer babies but can't say I blame 'em. Can take years offa ya life raisin' kids." 

Sugar was just looking back and forth between everyone in the room and she didn't understand what they were saying but too many people in one room was making her uneasy.

She began to whine and Mangosteen looked worried.

"Uh guys? Whaddya do when a baby begins ta cry?" 

Pip rolled his eyes.

"Well ya obviously put 'em down and let 'em cry themselves out." 

Dot scoffed.

"Ya never starve a baby of attention! She needs ta know that you're gonna' be right there ta comfort her! Mango darlin' you keep that baby in your arms and you comfort her!" 

Mangosteen was at a loss because he didn't know what to do when it came to babies. He was okay with kids but with babies he was completely clueless as to how you should calm one down. Sugar was starting to get upset and she started whimpering with tears forming in her eyes. Mangosteen began to panic and he gently patted her back. 

"Guys whadda I do?"

"Let her cry 'erself out."

"No! Comfort that sweet littl' creature!" 

Sugar began to cry and Mangosteen held her at arms length making her reach out to be held and kick her little feet. Dot sighed and she jumped up onto a chair before reaching up and taking Sugar from Mangosteen's hands. 

"There there baby it's okay. You don't gotta cry." 

Pip rolled his eyes.

"Oh great Dot jes' great. Now she's gonna' grow up to be jes' like aunt viola, constantly goin' from one man to anotha fer attention." 

"Now Pip stop that. She's just a littl' scared is all 'n needs some love." 

Sugar hiccuped in between sobs then she promptly threw up on Dot. 

"Ah!" 

Pip sighed and took Sugar from Dot while she cleaned herself off with a handful of napkins.

"I ain't gonna' reward this behavior." 

Sugar cried louder and Mangosteen sighed. He took Sugar from them and cradled her close to his chest.

"Would ya two knock it off? Just let me think a somethin'." 

Mangosteen thought quickly and then when he put his hand into his pocket he found something that made him get an idea. 

"Hey kiddo lookit this!" 

Mangosteen shook a ring of keys in the air above Sugar and she stopped crying and sniffled a few times before looking up at them. Her gaze was transfixed on the keys and she reached up towards them grabbing at the air and giggling. Mangosteen breathed a sigh of relief as Sugar giggled at the new toy and he laid her down in her bassinet. Dot smiled grinned and clasped her hands together. 

"Aww dat's so cute!" 

She took the keys from Mangosteen and waved them above Sugar making the baby giggle and squeal in delight. 

Meanwhile....

Kaleb sat stiffly in a thick leather chair in a large office that had the charm of an antique shop. It had dust on the chandelier and there were drawers lining the shelves that were either open and overflowing with documents or closed with papers sticking out of the creases. The desk in front of him and the devil was equally messy with documents strewn all over it and an ashtray overflowing with stubbed out cigarettes. The devil's adviser, Mr. Wheezy was rifling through a drawer looking for his planner. At first glance Dice was a bit intimidated by Mr. Wheezy given the fact that he was bigger than him but not fat mind you. He had a triangular shaped torso with broad shoulders and he thinned out along his stomach and waist. He had a cigar for a head and sunken in yellow eyes that accented his long nose that was burnt at the tip like a cigarette. He wore a dark green tweed suit and had a large overcoat with faux fur on the shoulder and around the neck of it that was currently draped over the back of his chair. A cigarette hung limply between his lips as he pawed through the papers. 

"I know I put it 'ere somewhere...'n I jest...aha! There it is!" 

His voice was a strange combination of scratchy and smooth and his eyes twinkled a bit when he looked over at Dice. Said die headed man blushed and looked down at the floor of the office.

"Can we get on with this Wheezy? I got stuff ta do today and we can't waste a lotta time here. Tell me how much it's gonna cost ta have this wedding three days from now. We're gonna' have it here at the casino so the location is done. What about all the rest?" 

Wheezy sat down at his crowded desk and after moving a coffee mug and a stack of papers out of the way he pulled a pen from his suit pocket and took a drag of the cigarette before blowing smoke out of the side of his mouth. 

"Yeah yeah gimme' a minute boss. So how many people didja' say you was gonna' invite?" 

The devil rolled his eyes.

"Well everyone who is anyone in Hell is coming including my uncles the four horsemen of the apocalypse, and make sure ta keep my ex wife Lilith out of the casino. Don't want another episode where she tries to burn it down cause I refuse to remarry her. Also Dice, do you have any family you wanna' invite? They should see how happy you're gonna be getting married." 

Dice shook his head.

"Sadly no, I'm not particularly close ta anyone in ma family."

The devil nodded and he squeezed Dice's hand.

"Well just put down that we'll be expecting a party of 3,000 and that includes the staff and caterers." 

Mr. Wheezy nodded and he wrote all of that down before looking back up.

"And whaddya gonna tell da caterers to make?" 

The devil thought for a moment.

"Tell 'em to make a buffet with three kinds of meats: venison, roasted chicken, and lamb. Oh and let me slaughter the animals. I like ta look my meat in the eyes before I kill it and eat it. Also tell 'em ta throw in some side dishes like garlic potatoes, snausages, a couple things of vegetables, and a series of desserts their choice. Fer drinks, tell 'em ta serve Manhattans and.....what do you think Dice?" 

Dice was surprised that the devil was asking his input. He looked the devil then at Mr. Wheezy who was waiting with his pen at the ready.

"Well I am partial to red wine, Merlot specifically." 

The devil smiled.

"Good choice Dice. So have the servers take glasses of Manhattans and Merlot around to the tables and guests." 

Mr. Wheezy nodded as he wrote all of this down. He was also using an adding machine to calculate everything and the prices based upon the island's resource prices. 

"So what's the damage wheezy?" 

Said cigar man pulled on a side lever and a long roll of paper stretched out over the desk. He looked at it for a moment and then blew a puff of smoke out of the side of his mouth.

"The damage is 'bout $6,481* boss." 

Dice put a hand over his mouth in shock.

"My goodness that much? That is a lot considering it's last minute." 

The devil waved it off.

"Ah that's nothin' compared to the bill I pay for runnin' this whole joint. Dontcha worry yer pretty head Dice, everything is taken care of. Wheezy put the orders in with the caterers and make the arrangements. Then meet us at the tailor's so we can factor in the cost of Dice's dress and my tux along with the attire fer the bridesmaids and groomsmen." 

Wheezy nodded and he began to write everything down as the devil stood up and put his arm around Dice's waist. He led Dice towards the door but Wheezy stood up.

"Wait! I uh..jest wanted ta say..it was nice ta meetcha mister uh...?" 

Dice smiled slightly as he turned and shook the cigar man's hand. He noticed that it was warm and his hand fit perfectly into it.

"Kaleb. Kaleb Dice is my name, Mr. Wheezy." 

"Please! Just call me Wheezy, everyone does." 

Dice nodded and before he let go Wheezy gave the die headed man's hand a gentle squeeze. 

"I look forward ta workin' wit' yas." 

Dice nodded and he pulled his hand back gently before going back to the devil and said demon leading them out of the office. Wheezy smiled to himself and he took a deep whiff of the air, catching a lingering smell of lilac. 

"Nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo what are you planning wheezy?  
> *Also I looked up the cost of an average wedding in 1939 and it was a lot less than what we spend today!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's a close call twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again with another chapter! And in this one we meet someone who has been looking for dice!

The day was still bright when Dice and the devil went to meet the tailor. Dice was pushing Sugar in a carriage and the baby was sleeping soundly with a teddy bear clutched in her little hands. The devil had his arm around Dice's waist much to the die headed man's discomfort. He was still relatively new to this whole thing but it didn't make him any less uncomfortable. 

They turned the corner and Dice saw something that made him freeze. When the devil looked away Dice bolted over to a patch of bushes with the carriage to hide. The devil turned back and was surprised to see Dice gone.

"Dice?" 

The devil was looking around and he nearly bumped into a kettle toon that had been looking around as well.

"Hey watch where yer goin pal!" 

The kettle looked up and smiled sheepishly. 

"My apologies mister but I'm looking for someone. I'm eldrich kettle and I'm looking for my fiance. He went missing a few days ago and he's pregnant with our baby. Have you seen him?" 

The devil saw a picture that the kettle had and he saw it was Dice! 

"Er no sorry pally. Haven't seen him." 

The kettle nodded and he walked off stopping another person to ask them. The devil kept searching until he found Dice behind the bushes. Dice looked up sheepishly. 

"Sorry devil I just- "

The devil cut him off by pulling him to his feet.

"Lets just get to the tailors." 

They reached the shop and after the dev requested just a bow tie and suit jacket, Dice was fitted for his wedding gown. The devil had to hold his anger in check as the tailor's hands lingered on Dice's waist. The tailor even offered to make a dress for Sugar no charge and after Dice and the devil agreed on a design the demon made the arrangements and paid the tailor. They walked back to the casino with Dice glancing around to make sure they weren't spotted by......you know who. 

After Dice laid Sugar down for a quick nap he went and prepared a bottle for her despite the devil's urging to let the cook do it. He had just finished it when the door to the kitchen opened.

"Oh devil I wanted to talk to you about the cake and-" 

Dice turned and nearly jumped when he saw Mr. Wheezy. 

"Oh um....I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." 

Wheezy leaned against the door frame. 

"Is that such a bad thing?" 

Dice tapped his fingers against the bottle nervously and he walked towards the door but wheezy blocked the way.

"Excuse me please." 

Wheezy didn't move.

"Need some help with feedin the baby?" 

Dice shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his stomach squirming. 

"N-no I can do it myself. Excuse me please." 

Dice is able to squeeze by but wheezy catches him by the wrist. He gets so close Dice can smell his breath and he tries not to gag at the heavy smell of bourbon and cigars. 

"If you eva need anything...and I mean anything, then you know where I am." 

Dice nods and he pulls his hand away before hurrying down the hallway. Wheezy chuckled to himself. 

"I love it when dey play hard ta get."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding of the devil and his king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go you guys! It's finally time for the wedding and we will see what happens next!

Dice sighed as one of the demon bridesmaids put his veil on and let it trail down to the floor of the dressing room. He looked into the mirror at himself dressed in a wedding dress of the finest silk and lace that money could buy. It had a simple gown design with a shoulder covering and pearls embroidering a belt of lace around his hips, with the skirt flowing down to the floor and to his white high heels. It was a beautiful dress but Dice felt smothered in it like it was too tight even though it fit him perfectly. After the demon bridesmaids were done with his make up they left him be and Dice felt his heart begin to pound. In less than an hour he will be married to the devil himself and Dice had dreamed of his wedding day for so long: the flowers decorating the alter, the perfect music, his beautiful gown, and a loving soon to be husband waiting for him to say 'I do'. 

Every detail was correct, except for one thing: Dice wasn't sure if he loved the devil at all. 

He had been kind to him in his hour of need and had provided for his daughter, but Dice didn't know if what he felt was just gratitude or love. He was a grown man and he should be able to tell the difference but.......

Dice sighed as he hung his head to look at his feet. He thought of sugar and how she needed someone besides him in her life to raise her properly and there was no way he could do that if it was just him. Not a lot of people would be willing to help an unmarried man with a child, he knew that much for sure. Dice was deep in his thoughts when Whiskey, the casino bartender came into the room. He had agreed to walk dice down the aisle during the wedding since Dice wanted nothing to do with his own family. 

"We're all set out there Dice. Are ya ready?" 

Dice took a deep breath and he nodded as he stood. 

"I am." 

Whiskey offered his arm and dice took it as they walked to the entrance of the ball room where the wedding was going to take place. The veil was put over his face and the demon bridesmaids adjusted the train of the veil and the skirt of his gown to trail behind him. The doors opened as the wedding march began to play and Dice took careful steps as Whiskey led him down the aisle towards the alter that had been built. 

The devil stood there proudly next to a goat headed creature dressed in a suit and carrying a scroll, as Wheezy stood off to the side holding Sugar, who was dressed in her wedding attire, in his arms. Dice looked at all of the guests and they all whispered how beautiful he looked and how lucky he is to be marrying the richest man on the entire island. Dice gulped as he looked at the extravagant wedding cake and the demon bridesmaids all walking in a single file line in front of him and Whiskey. Said bridesmaids all went off to the places and they made it to the alter.

Whiskey let go and took his place by the devil's side. 

Dice went up to the alter and the devil lifted his veil with a grin. 

He took Dice's hand in his and they both turned to face the goat creature.

The music ended and the creature smiled at them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered in this haven of sin to join this stunning vision of loveliness to our beloved king of Hell, in unholy matrimony. I ask that the two lovers present one hand forward for the bonding of blood." 

The goat creature stepped aside as an imp brought forward a table that had an old parchment laying on it with a blade on either side of it and a bowl sitting above the parchment. Dice gulped as he presented his hand palm up and the devil took a blade and made a small cut on Dice's palm causing him to wince. He took Dice's hand and held it above the bowl so his blood dripped onto it then the devil did the same to his palm and dripped his blood into the bowl. The goat creature poured some sort of powder into the bowl then mixed it with wine until it formed a type of liquid mixture. He said a few phrases in Latin then a quill pen was given to him and he proceeded to dip the tip into the mixture. 

"Now the lovers will sign the parchment bonding their hearts together for eternity." 

The devil took the quill pen and he signed his name first then handed it to Dice.

Dice hesitated and his heart was pounding as he stared at the quill pen. He heard people beginning to murmur in the crowd and Wheezy for his part raised an eyebrow, thinking that Dice was going to knock the pen away and say his objections. Wheezy hoped in his heart that Dice would reject the Devil and go searching for someone new......such as himself. 

The devil frowned and pushed the quill pen towards Dice who gulped and after a few moments, took it from the demon. He bit his lip as he guided the pen across the parchment and signed his full name of Kaleb Michael Dice. The goat creature nodded then took the pen making it and the table disappear. The imp rolled the scroll up then presented it to the goat creature. 

It disappeared in his hand then he spoke again.

"Now I ask that if there is anyone here who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." 

Wheezy bit his lip hard, forcing himself not to object as he saw the desperate look in Dice's eyes for anyone to say something. His lip began to bleed a little and he sucked on it before deciding that he was going to say something. However, before he could utter a single sound the goat creature nodded and raised two of his fingers up into the air. 

"Kaleb Dice, do you take the devil to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to cherish, love and obey for the rest of eternity?" 

Shit.

Wheezy steps forward to try and say something but the devil shoots him a harsh glare that makes him look down at the floor and step back away from them. Dice squeezes the bouquet of roses in his hands and he feels the thorns pressing into the cut on his palm. He takes a deep breath then exhales.

"I.......I......"

Dice feels tears in his eyes and his heart aches for the kettle lover he had said goodbye to. 

But Eldrich hadn't chased after him that night.

"................I do." 

Wheezy feels his heart break into pieces as the goat creature nods then turns to the devil.

"And do you our king of Hell, father of sin, and creator of this casino, take Kaleb Dice to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to cherish and love for the rest of eternity?"

The devil grins.

"I most certainly do." 

The goat creature nods as a pillow with two wedding rings on it is presented to him by an imp. He takes one ring and hands it to the devil, nodding.

"Now the lovers will exchange rings to seal their love." 

Wheezy hands Sugar off to Martini and he leaves the ball room, a plan forming in his mind but he has to hurry up. He runs as fast as he can out of the casino pulling a picture out of his pocket that he had been given the other day by a kettle toon. It was a picture of the kettle toon and Dice together and if Wheezy could find this guy then he could stop the wedding. How he would win Dice over, Wheezy didn't know that yet but he'd think of something. He kept running and searching until he saw the kettle toon over by the third isle water fountain. 

"Hey! You!" 

The kettle toon looked behind him to see Wheezy run over to him and grab his shoulder.

"Hey I know where yer fiance is (pant pant pant)...n' he's about to (pant pant)...get married to the devil!" 

The kettle toon gasps and grabs Wheezy's hand before running towards the casino and pulling him along.

"Thank you so much but let's go! I have to see him!" 

The goat creature nods as Dice slides the ring onto the devil's finger, his own wedding band glistening. 

"With these rings I hereby join these two lovers in unholy matrimony and with the kiss they will share, their souls will be bonded together for eternity."

He turns to the devil.

"You may now kiss your bride." 

The devil takes Dice's hand and pets it while Dice feels his heart pound and tears form in his eyes again.

Wheezy and the kettle toon run up the steps into the casino and Wheezy pulls the other toon towards the ball room.

The devil leans forward, closing his eyes, puckering his lips and pulling Dice towards him. Dice closes his eyes as well, puckers his lips, and leans forward slowly.

Wheezy pants as he collapses onto one knee but the kettle toon throws the doors open before-

The devil and Dice kiss which is followed by music being played and the guests clapping. The kettle toon just stands there in the doorway as Wheezy drags himself panting and coughing across the floor and next to the toon. 

"I'm havin' a heart attack here." 

Wheezy looks up to see Dice being picked up by the devil bridal style and carried down the alter steps as everyone claps. The kettle toon walks away towards the casino entrance as Wheezy gets up off of the floor and just stares as his crush is carried away, in the arms of his new husband, towards the reception. Said reception was a beautiful event with everyone laughing, dancing, congratulating the new couple, and fawning over their daughter Sugar. Wheezy sat off to the side at the bar already on his third drink and feeling tipsy. 

"Gimme anotha' one Whiskey." 

Said man sighs.

"Alright but ya gotta get over this Wheeze. So he's married now, huh? Ya still got plenty a other guys ta fool around with." 

Wheezy sighs.

"But I wouldn't a fooled 'round with 'em. I woulda married him someday too." 

Whiskey shrugs.

"Hey, ya can't get 'em all my friend." 

Wheezy sighs and nods as his drink if put in front of him. He lights another cigarette then puffs on it, sighing and feeling tears in his eyes as he watches Dice dance with the Devil.


End file.
